


Vision

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, M/M, Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Language is not Gladio's friend these days.





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



Language is not Gladio's friend these days. His reasonable anger vents in unfortunate phrases: demanding Ignis _see reason_ and _look at the facts_. Ignis, in pain, tells him those are brilliant ideas; truly, he's dazzled by Gladio's eloquence.

Gladio needs Ignis to face reality and give up.

He leans in the doorway as Ignis works before a useless mirror.

"I know you're watching." Ignis adds more gel to already dagger-sharp hair. Hands stilling, his voice goes hesitant. "I may be blind, but I still see you."

_Oh_ , Gladio thinks, anger evaporating. _Fuck. When did I fall in love with him?_


End file.
